1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle electric power system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle electric power system, a DC-DC converter is known, which provides electric power to a load by stepping down a voltage of electric power supplied by the main battery so that an auxiliary battery for supplying the electric power to the load is not required (for example, see Patent Document 1). The vehicle electric power system includes a control circuit for controlling the DC-DC converter and a starting device for starting the control circuit.
However, the aforementioned conventional art is likely to be high cost, since the control circuit and the starting device are fed by the main battery whose voltage is relatively high, and they have to be formed as high withstand voltage parts.